Snow Angel Under the Mistletoe
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Dean decides to teach Castiel how to make snow angels under the mistletoe. Happy holidays! Destiel fluff


Me: Happy (early) holidays! I got in a festive mood!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

Lately it wasn't unusual for the two men to be seen walking in a snowy park or even down the streets. It also wasn't that unusual for them to be completely silent the whole time they walked. People looked at them. Girls giggled and blushed when the blonde flashed a charming smile and sometimes a wink their way. Mothers stared in awe after the one with black hair simply walked over to a child and he ceased his crying. He had helped him up after that, leaving the child and mother to stare after his kind stranger self.

The blonde haired man had watched with ease, understanding why the child had immediately stopped crying.

"Careful Cass, they might know you're an angel,"

"No one here but you knows I'm an angel, Dean," Castiel said. He titled his head when Dean rolled his eyes and kept walking. Castiel paused for about four of Dean's steps when he realized what had happened.

"I missed another joke," Castiel stated, resuming his place by Dean's side when Dean looked back to see why he wasn't keeping up.

"Don't worry your little angel head about it. I told you not to change and I meant it," Dean said. Castiel nodded and stopped. Dean paused with him, trying to see what Castiel was looking at.

"Cass?"

"What are they doing? The children," Castiel frowned.

"They're making snow angels," Dean grinned. "Haven't you ever made a snow angel before?" Castiel's frown and curious gaze told Dean no.

"They should not be rolling around in the snow. They could get sick. Even you and Sam forced me into… warmer clothes," Castiel said, looking down at himself. The brother's had tied one of Dean's scarves onto his neck and had had him put on another jacket.

"It's fun. They'll be fine," Dean said. "Come on, let's make one!"

"What?" Castiel asked. Dean grabbed him but Castiel didn't move. In fact, Dean was pulled back into Castiel.

"Work with me, Cass," Dean deadpanned. Castiel sighed and relented, allowing Dean to maneuver him as he pleased. He ended up sitting on the snow with Dean looking down at him with a grin.

"Why am I sitting in the snow?" Castiel asked.

"Lay down like this," Dean instructed, doing what he was saying. "And then move your arms and legs like this." Castiel watched Dean intently as he made the snow angel. It was rare for the hunter to just have fun. Fun hadn't been found in many places lately so Castiel was going to help Dean grab it when the opportunity knocked.

Castiel blinked to find Dean looking at him expectantly. He laid back and began to make his snow angel. He looked at Dean who motioned for him to sit up. He was surprised when Dean dumped snow on him and jerked his head, shaking it to rid himself of the snow. Dean laughed.

"Stay still. I'm trying to make you a halo," Dean said. Castiel obliged, since the cold didn't affect him that much. He had just been surprised at the sensation.

"You're an angel," Dean said when he had finished his halo. Castiel tried to look up at the halo but he couldn't see it. So instead, he decided to make a halo on Dean's head. The hunter laughed and tried to push his hands away. Castiel found himself smiling and they made it a game to get snow on to the other's head. Dean tackled Castiel and although Castiel could have easily stayed upright, he let himself fall backwards.

"You're… not even tired," Dean accused. Castiel smiled, brushing snow off of Dean's hair. Dean looked up and then back at Castiel. He looked hesitant and Castiel didn't say anything, waiting for Dean to decide what the next course of action was.

He felt gentle lips against his.

"Mistletoe," Dean said, scrambling to get up. "It's, uh-"

"I am aware of the Pagan tradition," Castiel said, standing up. Dean blinked and Castiel was gone.

"Cass-" he felt a brief, light pressure to his lips when he turned around.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," Castiel said.

"Merry Christmas, Cass,"


End file.
